


A Rainy Afternoon

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne and Oliver meet on the Quidditch pitch and unexpected things happen. It starts raining...and they end up naked in the locker rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "rain." This is based off the first rp I was in, PotterFic. It's an unusual pairing, but one that I loved to RP with my dear friend, Sara. <3 I miss this!

The dark haired girl circled the Quidditch pitch, trying to pick up speed on her new broom. She loved the way the wind hit her face and blew her hair around. She took a quick stop and spotted a figure heading across the field. She recognized the stance, but couldn’t place it, so she flew down for a closer look.

Drops of water started to fall as she neared the ground and came face to face with Oliver Wood.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Daphne asked, with a frown.

He started as he looked down at the girl, his eyes meeting hers. She was beautiful in that classic way, but his eyes widened as he took in the color of her Quidditch robes. Slytherin.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” he asked, dryly. 

“Shouldn’t you be on another Quidditch pitch?”

“As a matter of fact, I have permission from the Headmaster to be here. I’m taking over Madam Hooche’s duties as of today.”

“Oh really?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. “Thought you take advantage of the pitch while you’re here?”

“Yes,” Oliver replied, studying the girl in front of him again. “And I suppose you’re just having a go on the pitch instead of attending class?”

“I’m done with class for today,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “Not that I have to explain myself to you.”

“Miss, you do have to explain yourself to me, I’m a teacher.”

“If you’re going to call me Miss, you might want to learn my last name to go along with that,” she shot back at him.

“Fine. What is your name? I might have to report you to the Headmaster if you don’t watch yourself.”

“My name is Daphne Greengrass, but everyone calls me Queenie. Not that you will have the pleasure of that, I’m sure.”

“Miss Greengrass, I’d appreciate it if you’d go back to the castle,” he replied.

Daphne walked closer to him and ran her finger up his robes. “You can’t tell me what to do…Professor Wood.”

The drizzle that had started as Daphne stepped off her broom came down in droves now and she flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed off to the changing room in a dead run.

She didn’t look back to see that Oliver was following after her. He stepped inside the changing rooms just after her and closed the door.

“Guess I won’t be flying today,” he said, shaking off some of the water that had settled on top of his head. 

The girl didn’t reply as she leaned her broom against the bench and began to disrobe. She didn’t even think twice about doing it since she was used to doing it in front of all of the Slytherin guys after practice.

She realized when she was standing in her kickers that he was still standing there. She turned to face him, flashing him a sly grin.

“See something you might like, professor?” she asked, taking in his open-mouthed expression. 

His eyes roamed her fit body and finally settled on her face. “I might…if you weren’t a student.”

“Oh but I’m not _your_ student, professor,” she smirked, walking closer to him. 

He pondered that for a moment and even entertained the thought of kissing her, but he knew he couldn’t. She was a Slytherin…cunning and rude. He’d already had a taste of it earlier. And he didn’t like it…not from such a beautiful girl.

Daphne smirked, running a finger up his chest. She’d never been so forward in her life, but a bit of fun was in order after a long day.  
She didn’t think he’d actually do anything, but soon she felt his lips capture hers, catching her slightly by surprise. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, pressing her body to his. Oliver moaned into her mouth as he felt his erection press into her hip. She smiled to herself, feeling him poking into her. He wanted her and now she knew it.

He smiled, taking her hand and leading her toward the showers. He wanted her. He wanted to caress every inch of her skin. He wanted to shag her until she cried out his name with pleasure rippling all over her body. 

"You're beautiful...did you know that?" Oliver said as he looked her over, pulling her flush to him.

He released her only long enough to shed his clothes and he watched her with a hungry gaze as she removed the last stitch of hers. He pulled her close again, his hands roaming her body in eager exploration. 

Daphne moaned as she felt his fingers enter her clit. She kissed him deeper, moaning into his mouth as he moved, pressing her against the wall of the shower. Oliver picked her up, putting her legs around his waist, moving to enter her. He watched her face as he pushed inside her. She moaned in pleasure, feeling him thrust himself deep inside her, kissing her urgently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

"Oh gods..." she said, panting, pushing her hips into his. 

He started thrusting harder and faster into her, creating a steady rhythm, making her cry out each time he hit her g-spot. She moved her hips against his, making him go deeper inside her.

"Oh...fuck...I...I'm going to come..." she gasped as he hit her g-spot again. She leaned up, kissing him passionately, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

Oliver leaned down, kissing be hind her ear. "Come for me, love. Come all over me..." He groaned as he pushed inside her harder, feeling close to orgasm. She arched her back, pushing her hips hard into him, feeling herself orgasm, coming all over him. Oliver lost himself inside her, coming hard with a loud groan.

She kissed him softly. “That was the best way to end a rainy afternoon, don’t you agree?”

“Definitely,” Oliver replied with a cheeky grin, pulling her into the shower as he turned on the water.


End file.
